Forgiven But Not Forgotten
by LilyHemsworth
Summary: I can't get him out of my mind... His hair, his smile. Why does he have to be so perfect? Why did I let him go...
1. Chapter 1

_I can't get him out of my mind... His hair, his smile. Why does he have to be so perfect? Why did I let him go..._

Kaycee's POV

I'm walking behind stage, listening to my favorite person in the world singing live. I peeked my head out of the curtain and watched him dance like a dork. He might be the dorkiest person you'd ever meet, but he's my dork. I love going to all of his concerts, hearing everyone cheer for him and his buddies, is probably my favorite thing. He's always having fun, sometimes more fun than singing. He has had a bunch of times where he sang those notes, that gives me goosebumps. I sit on the couch behind stage and I hear a big crunch! I stand up and look down at the couch.

''Oooh crap...'' I pick up a broken phone.

I look at the back, it was Louis's phone. I could tell, because his face was on the back... Oh shoot. He's gonna hate me. Louis has so many photo's on his phone, most of them are Freddie. (His new baby) I remember going to the hospital with them, I remember how special and how much Louis loved him. Louis actually... Cried. I could tell that it was a very special day for him.

And now all of it's gone, because of me. I started to panic, Louis would kill me if he found out I broke his phone. I picked up the phone and tried to fix it, I didn't know what to do! Than I spotted the stage manager, Jack. I rushed over towards him, hoping the concert wasn't ending. He was doing something, but I didn't care at the moment. I tapped the man no the shoulder, he turned around.

''Oh, hello there Kaycee!'' Jack smiles.

''Can you fix this?'' I say getting right to the point.

I lift up the phone towards him, he takes it out of my hands and observes it. He looks up and nods.

''Yeah, looks fixable, I'll just need some tools.'' Jack says while bending down and looking for some tools.

I hug him so tight, I didn't care what part I was hugging, but I was hugging him.

''Thank you thank you th-''

''Thank you New York! Love you all!''

I hear Harry's voice scream into the crowd. I peek my head out of the curtain again, the band was running back towards the backstage. The thing was, they were coming my way. I connect eyes with Harry, he blew a kiss to me, but I turned around towards Jack.

''They're coming Jack! Can you hurry?'' I ask a little bit eagerly.

''Just a few more... Tweaks.'' Jack says while looking closely towards the phone.

Everyone comes in saying hi to Jack, but he was too busy focusing.

''What are you fixing bud?'' Niall asks while looking at it.

''He's fixing my phone!'' I shout.

Niall catches my phone hanging out of my pocket, he took it out, I tried to take it. But it was too late.

''Your phone's right here.'' Niall says.

Louis was the last one too enter, he looks at me and smiles. I give him a nervous smile. He turns towards Jack, he was still focusing.

''What are you working on lad?'' Louis asks while trying to see it.

''Nothing.'' Jack says while turning around.

Louis whacks him on the back therefore, making Jack drop the phone, and shatter it even more. I groan and whack my head.

''Come on lad, show me what you're making.'' Louis says while turning Jack around.

Jack turns around with nothing but a screwdriver in his hand. He looks over at me and chuckles. My life was going to be ruined... Louis shrugs and sits down on the couch, and pulls out his phone and started playing on it. I couldn't believe my eyes... His phone?! I walked over towards Louis, I could see him scrolling through his pictures of Freddie.

''Louis, did you get a new phone or something?'' I ask.

''No, this is my original phone, why?'' He says looking up at me.

''Well... While you guys were singing, I sat on someone's phone... And it had your face on the back, so I thought it was yours.'' I explain.

Louis chuckles.

''Oh, no Kace. That's just a phone a fan gave me. One day, a fan came up to me and just gave me a phone with my face on the back. She told me how much she loved me and hugged me. She was a cutie, so I decided to keep it. But it's okay if you broke it. I have a whole bunch of other stuff.'' Louis smiles.

A wave of relief came over me. Thank goodness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaycee's POV

I walked with the boys out to the tour bus. People everywhere, screaming their names. I wonder what it would be like if they actually knew that I was Harry's girlfriend. They would probably be all over me. I chuckle at my thought. But I don't really like being noticed. I continue into the bus, I see everyone blowing kisses to the fans. I decide to pop my head out and do the same. But before I knew it, some guy took my arm and pulled me into the crowd.

''Kace!'' Harry shouts while trying to reach for me. But I already got pulled in.

I couldn't breathe... Bodies everywhere, I tried to gasp for air, but it was no use. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I tried to wiggle out of there but people were covering everywhere. I was on the ground, gasping. The sound of the people screaming started fading away slowly... Before I knew it... I was out cold.

I wake up in a bed, and the bed was bouncing. I knew that I was in the tour bus. I look around, Harry was sitting down talking to Louis, of course. Niall looks over at me.

''Guys! She's awake!'' Niall exclaims while standing up.

Every boy stands up and rushes over to me. Harry holds my hand. I look up at him with squinted eyes, the sun was out bright.

''Are you okay? Those fans ate you.'' Harry smirks.

''I-I'm... I'm good. But what happened?'' I asked while sitting up.

''Well, for some dumb reason, you decided to show your fa-''

Harry whacks Niall.

''Sorry. Anyways, you got pulled in, and Harry got scared. So he jumped out girls attacking him, but he was telling everyone to move. Than when he saw you, he picked you up and carried you to the bus.'' Niall explains.

''Here.''

Louis sits next to me with his phone, it was on Harry Styles. He clicked news. And I was already on it? What?

Harry Styles carries a girl into the tour bus with him. Is it kidnapping? Or is it just the luckiest fan alive? Not only does he carry her, he told everyone to move to get to her! Friend? Fan? Girlfriend? Who knows...

I sigh and put my head into my knees. Harry pats me on the back.

''I'm sorry, I know that you don't like being seen. But having me as yo-'' His sentence got interrupted with a phone ringing.

He picked it up with a hello. I turn to the boys and started talking to them. I heard a beep and looked over at Harry.

''We have an interview tomorrow...'' Harry sighs.

I stand up and walk over to Harry. I hug him, he hugs me back. I don't know why I was, but I just was.

''Let's go get some rest...'' Liam says while leaving.

We all separate to our bedrooms, well expect me and Harry. I get in bed, and lay on my side. Thinking about my life... What my life would be like now that I'm Harry's girlfriend. I'm a shy potato, not an outgoing tomato! I suddenly feel arms wrap around me, I jump a little. But it was just Harry's arms. His mouth gets close to my ear.

''Get some rest and stop thinking about your life...'' He whispers ever so slightly.

''Sorry...'' I sigh.

I close my eyes with Harry's warm body against mine. I lay there and try to go to sleep. Or at least take a long nap, I don't know. Still worried about my life, I instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaycee's POV_

I feel someone tugging on my shirt, I groan as I start to look up. I found out it was Harry. He was wearing a shirt with a guitar on it. I smile as he runs his hand across my cheek.

''Are you up Kace?'' Harry smiles.

I smile and sit up and stretch.

''Oooww...'' I groan as I try to pop my back.

I look up at Harry who was leaving the room, I follow him out.

''So how come you woke me up? I forgot why we have to get up, you don't have a concert today... Do you?'' I ask trying to think back.

''No love, we have an interview today.'' Harry states.

I look out the window, it was pitch black outside. I rush over to the clock, it was 3AM. No wonder I was super tired. I sighed and sat on the couch. My eyes start drifting off, but I suddenly wake up someone shoving me over. I hit the ground hard, but I look up, it was Niall. Particularly laughing his butt off. I roll my eyes and get back up.

''Why did you do that Niall? That wasn't very nice.'' I chuckle as I brush myself off.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to shove you hard, I meant to just move you aside.'' He took a big breathe from laughing too much.

''Anyways, do you like my plaid shirt?'' Niall says while showing it off.

I scoff.

''Sure, it looks nice on you.'' I lied.

Niall smiles.

''I know you're lying Kace. I know that you have to deal with my awesomeness everyday, better get used to it.'' Niall winks at me and walks out.

 _Harry's POV_

Kaycee is so beautiful, I can't really get over it. But she never loves attention, and if she's dating me, she kind of has to deal with getting a whole bunch of attention. Mostly from the posts that are blowing up on instagram, twitter, facebook everything! I look outside, waiting for the car to arrive, I want it to arrive soon. Because the sooner we do the interview, the sooner I can spend time with Kaycee.

I look over at Niall, watching him show off his plaid shirt to Kaycee, I chuckle at her reaction. I suddenly see a light, I look outside, the car was here!

''Guys get out here! The interviewers are here!'' I shout.

All of my boys grab their jackets and head outside with me. I step a foot outside, and the girl who interviewing us smiled at me. I smiled back, I get out of the tour bus, Niall jumps on my back, making me stumble forward. I kind of shoved Niall off after though. I stood there with the boys, waiting for the interviewers to talk to us. But she just stood there staring.

''Oh! I'm so sorry, how are you guys doing? My name is Lisa Judy, I will be your interviewer today.'' She smiles and shakes all of our hands.

She signals the camera man to start rolling.

''Hello! I am here today with the band one direction. Today we are interviewing them at London! What a wonderful place this is, well, it's very cold out here though. So how bout we get right to the questions?'' She pulls out a big notepad.

I sigh, I loved interviews, but when it started getting personal, I just didn't enjoy it as much. Questions like, favorite color? Favorite song? I don't mind those questions. But who are you dating? Who do you love? I don't even know the answer! Well, now I do... But I don't know if I should give Kaycee up, I don't know if she'll be happy that I tell the whole world I love Kaycee I know, as a celebrity, I will be asked so many personal questions, but sometimes, they're just to much.

''Okay, first off, I think we all know this question was coming.'' She looks up at us with a smile on her face.

I sigh.

''Harry, who was the girl you carried into the tour bus? A lucky fan?'' She asks.

I look at the boys, Niall was shaking his head no. I look at Zayn, he puts his arm around me. He looks at the girl and smiles. She looks back at me, waiting for an answer.

''I think we all know what the real answer is...'' Zayn pauses.

I was waiting for an answer. Niall snorted. That snort turned into a laughter, bring Louis and Liam along with it. I decided to try to fake it with them, so I did. I laughed with them, then the fake laugh, turned into a real one. Zayn just stood there with his arm around me, smiling, but not laughing. The interviewer sighed and tapped her foot.

''You know Harry, I just want an answer.'' She says.

''Um... She was just a friend... Nothing more.'' I say.

I smile it off, she smiles and nods her head. She goes on with the questions, I couldn't focus anymore, I lied. I lied about my relationship with Kaycee. I loved her, why did I call her a friend? Why did I lie? I don't know! I'm such an idiot.


End file.
